


Treacle Tart & Green Apples

by somethingfamiliar



Series: Treacle Tart & Green Apples [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Omega Draco, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Read at your own discretion, Smut, chug some holy water after reading, soooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Harry's first ever rut did not end the way he thought it would and, Jesus, he was happy about it, but deals go both ways and things never turn out how you expect. Or maybe they turn out exactly how you expect and you're dreams come true because you are Harry-motherfucking-Potter.Lol this is gay and basically just porn, PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION.





	Treacle Tart & Green Apples

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie to you, this is just straight-up (lol no it's not it's gay), 13k of porn and I need to go to church.  
> Like I said in the tags, y'all gotta chug some holy water after reading, see you in hell, hoes.
> 
> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. I'M NOT TAKING YOUR KIDS TO CHURCH BECAUSE OF SOME DUMBASS DRARRY PORN I WROTE SORRY THAT AIN'T MY JOB. Anyway love you and enjoy.

Harry took a deep breath, preparing himself for the evening and groaning a little as he sensed Ron entering the room.  
“It’s alright, it’s just me, mate.” Ron muttered, raising his hands in mock surrender, before putting down the shackles he had in his hands. Harry took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, pulling the sheets tightly over the bed. Alpha’s had their Ruts, after all, there was no more avoiding it. He was even nervous about how much medication he’d taken today, the first day was always bad, but it was apparently all downhill from here.  
“I’m ready.” Harry swung past him, making for his bedroom door, that was one of the good things about eighth year at Hogwarts- private rooms. It wasn’t so much single bedrooms though, in the rebuilding of the castle they’d created a long corridor of rooms that served as apartments or singular dormitories for the older students. The eighth years were no longer split into their houses, but interspersed along the corridor, one large living space at the far end, to show house unity. McGonagall had brought the idea forward when she’d done a headcount of the remaining students after the final battle, she was always a quick thinker and once the back-up team from the ministry had arrived, she’d ordered them to build that, very, corridor first. After merely a few weeks, she’d also made the decision that the eighth year students were mature enough to decide whether they wanted to share rooms with anyone. She trusted them and they had all been through enough hurt and heartbreak, the least she could do was show them that she trusted them. Hermione and Ron shared the suite next door to Harry, and Luna and Ginny shared the suite on the other side. The suite’s were mainly just for sleeping as the eighth years spent the majority of their time in the living space, or the adjacent kitchen. Status and heritage no longer mattered, everyone was healing and that meant they looked after one another, it was now common to see Luna teaching Pansy and Blaise how to make blueberry muffins in the shared kitchen.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes meekly, opening the door to find Hermione waiting outside,  
“Are you alright?” She went to lay a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly, but a low growl festered in his throat and Ron quickly stood between them. Harry closed his eyes for a moment longer and took a deep breath in,  
“I-I’m sorry, I just-” He sighed, shoulders slumping almost in defeat. Hermione knew he wasn’t a threat, but even Harry wasn't completely certain of it himself. Ron gave him a small smile before leading them all back inside and taking the second set of shackles from Hermione who had concealed them in Harry’s invisibility cloak.  
“How many days again?” Ron broke the silence and they both turned to look at him. Hermione perked up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear,  
“Well it depends on each Alpha, but I’m guessing Harry will need about a week, give or take a few days. It really would be shorter and a lot easier on him if he had an Omega to impregnate or -” Harry whipped his head in her direction,  
“I think that’s enough of that conversation. This is already embarrassing enough for me.” Ron looked towards him, an awkward half-smile gracing his expression. Harry sighed loudly and Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance, it was clear that he didn’t need anymore trouble in his life. Ron began chaining the shackles on all four posts of the king-sized bed and Hermione began casting a calming smell to make things easier on Harry, hoping the smell of something familiar would help him relax a bit. Warm treacle tart was the dominating smell and his shoulders relaxed a bit, but the second smell was unidentifiable. Even so, it was working to his benefit. Harry crossed the room, standing at the foot of the bed for a mere moment before pulling himself up into the centre, crossing his legs, making him seem smaller on the mass of sheets. He heard Hermione whisper something to Ron and watched as he nodded his farewell before making his way towards the door. Hermione joined him at his bedside, her face not showing any sign of embarrassment and for Harry that was the one thing that was grounding him right now.  
“It’s alright, it won’t be as bad as you think, I’m sure. Just try to stay relaxed and you’ll be fi-” She was cut off by Harry’s light glare as she reached for his arms.  
“I know, I know. We’ve been over this loads of times, I’ll be fine,” He responded, rolling his eyes and giving her a small smile.  
“Now, how do you want to be? Clothes on or off?” She questioned, knowing he was completely comfortable around her. She was the first person he’d come out to and she understood why it’d be difficult to have Ron help him change and get him shackled. Even earlier when he’d first seen her he’d growled at Ron being so much as near her, there was no way Ron could have done what she was doing. Hermione always seemed to be the saving grace,  
“I-um- off. I usually sleep naked anyway.” Harry smiled softly, becoming a little embarrassed again, but Hermione was quick to brush away any sense of uncomfortableness between them,  
“Okay, well, you change and I’ll shackle, sound like a plan?” She cocked her head at him in question, before taking the shirt he’d just stripped himself of and laying it beside his bed. He handed her the shorts and put the boxers down himself, she could already see how aroused he was.  
“Come on then,” She paused as he lay back on the bed, making sure he was comfortable before reaching for the shackles, “Ready?”  
“Hermione, are the shackles really necessary?” He already knew the answer, especially as they’d done their research, but it was worth one last try. Hermione paused, looking at him with big, doe eyes,  
“You know they’re necessary. Look, it’s only for a few nights,” She sighed and pursed her lips, “Besides, isn’t this better than finding out you’ve raped or hurt someone without even realising?” She didn’t mean for it to sound rude, he knew she didn’t, but Harry couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. He nodded, laying back again and reaching for the shackles,  
“I’m ready.” He said, letting a long breath hiss through his teeth. She gave him a sad smile and began chaining and locking the metal around his wrists and ankles. Once she was finished he looked up at her with soft eyes and nodded solemnly,  
“Thanks,” He whispered huskily, she brushed his hair back from his face and cast a silencing and privacy charm over the room so he wouldn’t be heard,  
“Maybe see you in the morning.” And with that, Hermione left, wishing him good luck on her way out.  
  
The first night was bad. He was uncomfortable and desperately hard and he couldn’t do anything to relieve himself, but the second night was worse. He’d slept during the day when the Rut had eased a bit, yet there was no denying how desperate he was to be touched. The second night began with rage. He woke up in a cold sweat, his senses heightened as he grit his teeth together firmly, this wasn’t what he’d expected. He was angry and craving to be touched and loathed Hermione for chaining him up like this. He wanted to fuck the first person that came into his room, anyone, anything.  
The third night he was exhausted, he was tired and weak and, of course, desperate. He stared at the ceiling in defeat, waves of arousal and anger hitting him intermittently. He was glad hermione had put the silencing charm over the room, for if they weren’t in place he was sure that the other side of the castle could have heard his moans and whining and low growls of frustration. He was defeated and yet still trying to fight it.  
The fourth night was similar to the second, but this time he was more aroused. He wasn’t as aggressive, but he was aching for an Omega. Just when he’d get to sleep, he’d almost immediately be awoken by another wave of arousal, or he’d fall into a deep sleep that lead to wet dream after dream of him fucking faceless Omega’s.  
By the fifth night he was like a ragdoll. If an Alpha had’ve walked in, they would never have guessed that they were one of the same, he was beyond spent. It had become the point where he couldn’t differentiate the day from the night and his body simply couldn’t take anymore, the Rut had taken everything out of him and it wasn’t even finished yet.  
On the sixth day he was on the verge of tears. He finally broke, angry, warm tears spilling down his face as his body convulsed against the sheets, helpless to the Rut.  
“I-I need something, please, anything.” He found himself whispering into the empty room, hoping and praying that maybe his bedroom would present him with a young Omega, “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” His body was shaking and there were times he lost feeling in his arms and legs from thrashing about so much. He was helpless.  
When the seventh day came around he was hoping it would all end. Hermione had been to visit him for a few minutes everyday, casting cleaning charms over him and feeding him what little he would eat, he was hoping she would see how bad this had really gotten.  
She appeared at the door at midday and smiled at him as she carried the soup towards his bed, placing it on the bedside table.  
“Oh, Harry, You’re bleeding.” Hermione rushed towards him, studying his pale body and gently grasping his wrists and ankles to see the damage the shackles had made. She quickly cast a healing charm, then began cleaning up the blood around his lifeless limbs, watching as he faded in and out of consciousness and her heart began to hurt. His body was still shaking and she noticed how his face seemed to be a mix of pleasure, pain, anger and exhaustion.  
“W-water, please.” He uttered. The room was quiet for a moment as Hermione bought the glass to his lips, holding his head in place and noticing how sunken his eyes had become and how chapped his lips had gotten.  
“It won’t be much longer, not from what I can tell. You’re doing so well, Harry.” She praised, stroking his messy hair and beginning to feed him the soup. He could barely manage 3 spoonfuls.  
  
He wasn’t supposed to. He knew he wasn’t, and Draco was someone who followed the rules. Most of the time. He knew he shouldn’t, but Granger had walked past his door with too strong of his scent for him not to, it felt like she was doing it on purpose. The smell of him had been enough and Draco was desperate, maybe Harry was even expecting him, surely that was wishful thinking though. He sat on the edge of his bed, an ivy green sweater slipping off the frame of his shoulders as he tugged his boxers on. Draco had a split moment of self-doubt when he realised the lack experience he had, what if Potter-  
“No, pull yourself together, Draco. You’ve been an Omega longer than he’s been an Alpha, you know self-control.” He whispered to himself, pushing away any hint of self-doubt and making his way towards his bedroom door. For a moment he contemplated as to whether he should take his wand, but there would be no way Granger would be that stupid to have left an Alpha in Rut with his wand at hand. Draco stumbled, barefoot, down the dark corridor towards Harry’s room, painfully aroused and high on the Alpha's scent. Without a second thought, he pushed open the door to the room.

Harry thought he’d been found out. Only Hermione was allowed in the room, she’d set the wards to let only her and Ron in, so why was there a hint of blonde hair in the doorway? He squinted as the figure shut the door behind themself and began the short walk towards the bed.  
“Who- who sent you?” Harry whispered huskily, not being able to process a great deal in his delirious, sleep deprived state. A wave of arousal hit his body as he spoke and his eyes closed as he moaned out, making the figure unconsciously rush towards him a little faster than intended. Once he’d temporarily recovered, he opened his eyes slowly,  
“M-Malfoy?” He almost yelled and his arms were quickly stopped by the restraints as he tried to cover his body. The arousal was getting too much and why was Malfoy here at the most inconvenient of times?  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were an Alpha?” Draco whispered, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, making him look as though he were drowning in the green fabric.  
“Get out! I’m clearly like this for a reason, so leave.” Harry grit out, rattling the shackles as he attempted to move again. He took in a harsh breath, re-analysing the situation, trying his hardest to hold back any aggression in his voice,  
“Why would I tell you? It’s not like you could have helped-” He cut himself short, taking in a deep breath, his eyes going wide, “Y-you’re an O-Omega?” Harry almost felt like crying. In little less than a second he had gone from loathing Draco for finding him out, to having never been so happy to see the stupid blond boy’s face.  
“Y-yes. I could smell you on Granger everytime she came to visit you. So this is your first Rut?” Draco asked, walking to the foot of his bed and staring down the length of his body, tilting his head at the sight of Harry’s cock, holding back a look that proved how impressed he really was.  
“Yeah, it is,” He paused a moment longer feeling desperately exposed as Draco scrutinized him, “Will you stop staring? I just need to get through-” Another wave hit him and Draco stared intently at Harry’s cock, watching as it curved and twitched against his stomach and relishing in the noises Harry was making. It was almost disappointing how there was a silencing charm over the room, he would have liked to hear him on the nights he couldn’t get to sleep. Harry’s ragged breathing filled the room and Draco decided he could take it no longer. He lifted himself onto the foot of the bed and sat between Harry’s thighs, a fair distance from accidentally making any contact with his skin. Harry looked down at him and whimpered, Draco was surprised to hear an Alpha whimper. He hadn’t come into contact with a lot of Alphas in his life, but he knew they were usually more dominant than this. Even if they were chained to a bed.  
“I can help. But only on one condition,” Draco spoke, running his index finger up the length of Harry’s thigh, dangerously close to his cock, making him squirm.  
“What is it?” Harry moaned, feeling as if he might cry if Draco didn’t continue this torturous game. Draco licked his lips,  
“Well, if I help you now, will you help me when I go into heat? It’ll solely be for sex purposes and we will not interact outside the bedroom at all.” His voice was soft, but he still wouldn’t look at Harry’s face, because he was sure that he’d do something before they’d so much as made the agreement. It’d take a lot of self control if he were to try and walk away now.  
“Wh-when do you go into heat?” Harry managed to voice the logical part of his brain as he thought the agreement through. Fingertips ran the curves of Harry’s toned abdomen and Draco smirked as he watched him arch into the touch.  
“Next week. But there’s one thing,” He paused again, stopping his hands to rest on Harry’s hips softly, “You will not penetrate me. Even if I beg for it, you won’t. There will be times that you beg to when you’re in Rut and times that I beg for you to when I’m in Heat, but I’m not on any contraceptives and am not running the risk of getting pregnant. If you or I break this rule, then the agreement is off. Also if I fall pregnant, you’ll have to come with me to tell my mother and, I can tell you now, that will not be enjoyable. When we aren’t in Heat or Rut, we won’t meet, agreed?” Harry was dozing in and out of consciousness, yet he managed to understand every word Draco was saying. He nodded frantically, his draw dropping in a moan as another bought of arousal ripped through his body,  
“Y-yes, Draco, anything. I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with when you’re in Heat, _please_ , just help me now.” Harry’s words left Draco more than satisfied with the agreement as he had thought Harry would just agree to whatever he was saying to have him touch him again. Draco still wasn’t completely over the fact that Harry had used his first name, but quite honestly that was probably just the Alpha in him talking. Without a second thought, Draco began to press a line of butterfly kisses up his leg, gently sucking on the inside of his thighs to leave dark, purple bruises.  
“Mh, Draco, I need more, _please_.” Harry whined, thrashing at the shackles and causing the room to fill with the sound of chains against metal. Draco smirked, shaking his head at how much of a submissive this Alpha was, he knew he’d grow into his wolf throughout the Ruts, but it made him feel better to see how needy the baby Alpha really was. Draco ran his hands up and over Harry’s body, nails catching on his nipples to stimulate him.  
“Alright, alright.” He hummed, ghosting his breath over the Alpha’s chest and looking up at him from under his lashes, watching in earnest as Harry’s body convulsed and arched into him. The Omega sat back on his knees, between Harry’s legs, staring down at him as he pulled the dark green sweater over his head to reveal the soft, pale skin beneath it. Draco had a good body, no, an incredible body. Harry thought that maybe even the Gods themselves had crafted it, all he wanted was to reach out and touch him, devour him.  
“Draco-” He paused as he watched the muscles under Draco’s skin flex, mesmerised, “Draco, I want to touch you.” Harry managed to growl out, his fists tightening in the shackles. Draco chuckled as he leant down on his knees to tease Harry with his breath on his cock,  
“I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to do that when I’m in Heat.” He paused, a look of embarrassment crossing his face quickly, “I can be very needy. Needier than you can imagine, really. Omega’s have it _a lot_ worse.” His eyes dropped quickly as he pinched at Harry’s waist, suddenly licking a stripe up the underside of his leaking cock. Harry cried out, his arms straining against the chains as he keened. Draco hummed his approval and quickly swallowed as much of Harry as he could, greedily sucking at the sensitive head. Harry felt like crying. A breath caught in his throat and his hips bucked, Draco gagging slightly as he hit the back of his throat. He quickly recovered and snidely looked up at Harry who was already staring down at him, Harry was slowly finding his Alpha and it was glowing, visible in his eyes.  
“Draco,” Harry was panting, thrusting shallowly into Draco’s mouth as he tried to hold his squirming hips down, “Draco, I can’t wait f-for all the bad things I’ll do to you. I can’t wait to lick and bite at every inch of your skin. I can’t wait for you to be whining and panting beneath me, I can’t wait to ma-” It was as if Harry couldn’t stop the words tumbling from his lips and Draco was desperate to stop them, because he knew he’d end up breaking their only rule in the agreement if he didn’t. So he did the only thing he could think of, the only way he could think of stopping an Alpha. Draco kissed him. Harry’s body was shocked for a moment and Draco could tell. He could tell from the way that Harry’s arms stilled in the shackles and from the way he tensed up. He could tell from the way Harry’s body then suddenly relaxed against the sheets and how he had become pliant in Draco’s grip. Harry’s tongue was becoming distracting and Draco fought it, desperate to create an air of control about himself as he reached down between them to fist at Harry’s cock. It was messy, it wasn’t what Draco had expected from Potter. He’d expected some sort dominance, something that proved he was more experienced than Draco, yet Harry was kissing him slowly, sensually. It wasn’t hot and fast and what he’d thought Harry’s Rut would be like, but that may have just been because it was his first Rut. Draco’s hand snaked into the Alpha’s hair, tugging at the roots and making him pull away from his lips. His head fell back as the hand on his cock became quicker and more erratic, Draco speeding and slowing teasingly before giving a harsh tug that caused Harry to cry out.  
“Draco, I’m going to cum.” Harry murmured between kisses and moans. He thrust into Draco’s hand and watched as he shuffled further up his body to begin kissing and biting at Harry’s neck. Draco was relentless as he fisted at Harry’s cock, almost purring as he felt the pre-cum drip between his fingers, making Harry let out a low growl. In mere moments, Harry was cummin, thrashing and shaking against the sheets as his high hit him like never before. Draco’s face was still hidden in the crook of his neck, biting the supple flesh just below his jawline and helping Harry through his orgasm, teasing him slowly.  
“Mmm, Alpha’s are always so dominant, you’ll have to use that dirty talk next week.” Draco whispered, his voice muffled by Harry’s neck. The room seemed a little cooler now and Harry was wondering how long they’d been laying like this for. He moaned again as the Rut’s demands hit him with full-force,  
“Ah, Draco, I’m still hard.” Draco shifted a little from his position and pushed himself up to be face-to-face with Harry, the look of pure bliss on his face did not go unnoticed.  
“What do you want?” Draco asked in a low voice, watching Harry’s face as it changed from lust to need and back again.  
“Your mouth.” Harry said shortly, shocking Draco momentarily before he regained his composure, he reminded himself that it was the Alpha in him talking. He leaned in to whisper against the shell of Harry’s ear, hands coming up to run along his bare chest,  
“And what do you want my mouth to do, exactly.” Of course Draco knew, but he’d grown to like seeing Harry all worked up and desperate. Harry’s eyes rolled back as Draco began the assault on the other side of his neck, sucking the skin and leaving it dark shades of violet, blooming across his neck.  
“I want your mouth, wet and warm. I want it taking as much of me as it can handle. I want your tongue to be greedy like before, I want you to not stop until I cum,” He paused for a moment, his breath hitching as Draco sucked along his clavicle, “and I want you to swallow every last drop of me.” Draco pulled back for a moment and stared at Harry, his face was dead serious and Draco couldn’t get to his cock quick enough.  
“Slow down, baby, you’ve got me as long as you need me. Take all you want.” This time Harry was aware of what he was saying, but it was exactly what him _and_ his Alpha were thinking. If it had been down to merely his Alpha then he would have said that to anyone, but Harry was aware that it was Draco and his Alpha wasn’t the only who was saying this. Draco dragged his mouth over Harry’s cock, licking and circling the skin before swallowing him down to hit the back of his throat in one. Harry’s head fell against the sheets beneath him and Draco watched his expression fall into, what he could only describe as, pure ecstasy. Draco was sucking harder this time, coating Harry’s length in saliva and dragging that devilish tongue along every prominent vein, Harry was keening. Before he could so much as let Draco know, he was cumming and Draco was swallowing around him, licking and sucking everything down.  
“Ah, oh my god, Draco! _H_ _oly shit_.” Harry whispered between gritted teeth, his orgasm ripping through him at an alarming pace. Draco pulled off to the very tip of Harry’s cock and sucked the slit, smirking up at Harry’s expression when his tongue began teasing. The silence was only broken by Draco pulling off of Harry’s cock with a pop, before staring up at Harry, a mix of cum and saliva falling from the corner of his lips and dripping down his chin.  
“Mm, you have a little something,” Harry spoke, licking at the corner of his own mouth to show Draco what he meant. Draco leant down to Harry’s face and kissed him firmly,  
“Maybe you can help me with that then.” Draco responded, watching Harry’s eyes flicker down to his chin before he leant forward and lapped at his own cum and Draco’s saliva.  
“Much better.” Harry smiled, holding Draco’s gaze for a moment too long.  
“I forgot to ask,” Draco began, settling his hands on Harry’s chest for a moment whilst he straddled him, “How many days into your Rut are you?” Harry squirmed a bit and shook his hair out of his eyes, only for Draco to brush it back instead.  
“Day seven. Wh-what’s the time, it might be day eight now.” Harry replied smoothly, his Alpha momentarily calming down. Draco stared at him for a long moment before swinging a leg over Harry’s body and climbing off the bed, his face was expressionless.  
“Where are you going?” Harry asked, despising the want in his voice, that wasn’t the Alpha in him talking, that was him. Draco pulled on his sweater and looked over his shoulder quickly scoffing at Harry,  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back, Alpha.” He feigned innocence, as he drew out the title he’d opted for giving Harry.  
He appeared in the doorway again holding his wand, Harry frowned and suddenly became the slightest bit panicked. Draco could sense it without even looking at him,  
“Don’t worry, Potter, I’m not going to hex you. We have an agreement and if I were to hex you, I wouldn’t do it right before my Heat starts, that would be stupid.” Harry physically relaxed and Draco let out a huff of laughter before sitting on the edge of the bed and inspecting Harry’s naked body. He hummed, low in his throat and Harry frowned, he lifted his wand to Harry’s body and cast glamours over the hickeys and marks he’d scattered over his body. He then began to reach for his wrists and ankles, noticing the tiny scars Harry had managed to litter himself in and began healing them, keeping his eyes firmly on the task at hand. Once all was done he stood at the foot of the bed and stared at Harry, eyes trailing down his body slowly, stopping at his cock.  
“Do you like playing doctor, or something? Hermione will be here any minute.” Harry warned, frowning at him as he moved closer. Draco’s hands fell to his waist, thumbs pressing into his narrow hip bones as he inspected Harry’s cock, diligently. Harry was becoming frustrated, staring at Draco coldly and waiting for him to explain,  
“Congratulations. You survived your first ever Rut.” Draco deadpanned, staring once more at his wilted cock, then looking up to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry frowned, looking down to see that Draco was right. For the first time in seven days, he wasn’t painfully hard. Draco leant in, whispering against the shell of his ear,  
“It could be down to your Rut ending or it could be because someone gave you the best blowjob you’ll ever get and swallowed every last drop of the evidence,” He paused in thought, “I like to think it’s the latter.” Without a second thought, he pulled away and began making his way to the door. Harry sat in silence, blinking up at Draco.  
“Oh, I almost forgot. I think your Rut has brought my Heat further forward, so I’ll need you at my room after lessons, in three days time. The portraits password is ‘Beta’.” Draco finished, watching Harry’s face twist into an amused smirk at the choice of password. Harry nodded and bid him farewell, laying back to get comfortable, now in solitude. The door clicked shut and Harry let out a long breath in contentment, it could have been anyone, but Draco was the Omega that came to his bedroom, it was almost as if the world had it in for him. This time he didn’t mind so much. The silence gave him time to clear his brain and suddenly he realised what the other smell Hermione had cast in the room was. Treacle tart and green apples.

 

Hermione almost ran towards him.  
“Harry! Oh my god, you look so much better, I was so worried. Are you out of your Rut?” Harry smiled up at her and wriggled to sit up a bit,  
“I feel better. I think my Rut has ended, I don’t feel any Alpha urges anymore and I haven’t felt like jumping anyone’s bones for a few hours now.” His mood seemed a lot better and Hermione took a mental note of it. She congratulated him and began to undo the shackles once thoroughly examining him. She handed him a clean towel for him go to the washroom and clean up.  
“If I don’t see either of you after classes, it’s probably because I’m sleeping, Rut’s really do take the energy out of you. Do you think Ron will mind?” He asked, stretching out his stiff arms. Hermione smiled softly,  
“Of course he won’t mind, you need to get your strength back and he will understand that.” She replied, using a cleaning charm on his bed.  
“I can-” Harry began, only to be shot down by the look Hermione was giving him, “Thanks, Hermione, for everything.” She smiled at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He hoped she didn’t notice the faint smell of Malfoy’s cologne on the sheets, or if she did, he really hoped she wouldn’t bring it up.

  
Three days later, Harry broke away from the group after Potions class, telling them he needed to rest some more. They nodded, not asking any questions as he did so. Luna looked at him with a questioning expression, but composed herself a moment to hand him a blueberry muffin before he left, for a moment he thought she’d figured it out. He stopped outside Draco’s door, pausing for a minute to calm himself, he knew this would be difficult,  
“Beta.” He muttered to the portrait, watching as he nodded politely and opened the door for Harry.  
  
Harry had expected an Omega’s Heat, but he had never expected this. The smell hit him head-on as he entered the room, observing his surroundings before going to look for Draco. The room had a short corridor which led to a small living space then veered off to a kitchen on the left and a bedroom on the right. The living space had a floor-to-ceiling glass window that covered the whole back wall and showed a magnificent view of the grounds, it seemed a lot more extravagant than his own room. Harry guessed the glass was transfigured for him to be able to see out but for it to look like brickwork from the outside. The quarters seemed quiet and maybe even slightly colder than Harry’s. For a brief moment he thought that maybe Draco wasn’t in at the moment, maybe Harry had gotten the wrong day, no, he had said three days after the end of Harry’s Rut, this was right.  
“Draco?” Harry called knocking on the door on the left of the living room, there was no answer. Harry frowned, pushing the door open to see the kitchen empty, of course he should have checked the bedroom first. He knocked on the second door and waited for an answer,  
“Malfoy?” He asked again, expecting to have to push the door open in a moment if there was no answer. The tiniest whimper could be heard and Harry leant closer to the door in order of proving to himself that he had heard it in the first place. He pushed open the door and was hit by a stronger smell, _so this was an Omega in Heat_ , he thought to himself.  
“Draco? Are you here?” He asked, sidling into the room slowly and shutting the door behind himself. He hadn’t expected this, he’d expected- well, what had he expected?  
“H-Harry,” Draco’s voice came from the opposite side of the room, a few tones higher than usual, Harry followed his voice. The sound of quiet whimpers could be heard and Harry leant round the corner to see Draco sitting on the cold-tiled floor of the ensuite bathroom. He never thought this would be something he’d see, ever. He bent down in front of Draco, he was a mess, a needy, desperate, whimpering mess. He was in boxers and a shirt that was at least 4 sizes too big for him, this was apparently Draco’s nighttime fashion. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s, dropping the vibrator that he had clutched in his fist,  
“Alpha!” He exclaimed, almost childlike. Harry blinked at Draco, resting a hand at the base of his neck before trying to get him to stand up, “Alpha, you came for me! I didn’t think you would, I know you don’t like me very much.” He uttered, following Harry into the bedroom, gripping at his arm and trying to nip at his neck. He sat him down on the bed, kneeling between his knees and looking up at Draco who was staring eagerly,  
“Why don’t you think I like you?” Harry questioned, letting Draco unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders. Draco stopped a moment, lust filling his eyes as they bore into Harry’s,  
“I’m not too sure. I was never really very nice to you, but that’s what I do when people reject me.” Draco trailed off, kissing at Harry’s neck to try and get him to drop the subject.  
“Reject you? When did I reject you?” Harry questioned, cradling Draco’s soft, blond hair and trailing a hand up to his waist line.  
“Well,” Draco kissed at his clavicle and pulled back to look him in the eyes, “it was the first day of first year and I asked if you wanted to be my friend and you told me you ‘could tell the wrong sorts for yourself’ and I understand why now, but I don’t know if you really do like me now, I don’t even know if you’ve forgiven me.” He finished, looking to the side for a moment. He breathed out a long breath and regained his conscience, this was the first day of his Heat, after all, maybe he wasn’t as aroused as he thought, maybe he didn’t need Potter on day one. Harry pushed him back against the silk sheets, knocking the breath out of him for a moment he studied the little Omega’s expression. Draco really was beautiful, his fair skin contrasting against the sheets and bringing out the steely colour of his eyes, he was definitely a sight to behold.  
“I never disliked you as much as you think. In fact I rather liked you,” Harry breathed over the space of skin that peeked out over the neckline of his top, “I use to dream that you were interested in me. We’d sneak around and make out in the shadowed corridors before class started. I dreamt that you’d fall asleep beside me, the smell of you still on my sheets the next night. I even dreamt of us dating.” Harry stopped, registering the look on Draco’s face, it was something between confusion and anger.  
“Harry,” Draco whispered from below Harry, “We’re each other’s ‘quick fuck’, remember? Nothing more and nothing less, _please_.” Draco didn’t really know what he was asking for, but Harry froze, not knowing how to deal with the situation he’d caused.  
“You’re r-right. Nothing more than a 'quick fuck',” He paused, looking away for a moment, “I think I should go.” Harry plucked his shirt from the floor and began to make for the doorway, Draco was going to kill him once his Heat was over.  
“Harry, wait, we made an agreement. Please.” Draco had maybe underestimated the intensity of his Heat, because now he was throbbing in desperation for release, needing Harry’s skin on his own. Harry paused for merely a moment, then turned to shut the door quietly behind him.  
  
Harry knew he should go back, it was the second day of Malfoy’s Heat and it wasn’t fair to drop him on this agreement when he’d helped Harry like that. It was between 4th and 5th period that he told Hermione that he wasn’t feeling too well and was going back to his room to rest. She nodded and told him she’d take down notes for him. He thanked her and headed straight to Draco’s room. He wasn’t going to apologise or talk, he was going to give Draco what he needed and then do it again tomorrow and so on until the end of his Heat. He knocked at the door this time, hoping Draco would open it.  
“‘Scuse me, Mister Harry Potter, don’t you know the password?” The painting spoke and Harry nodded at him politely,  
“Can you just get Draco to open the door, tell him it’s an Alpha.” Harry responded, smiling gently at the portrait, before watching the figure disappear. A few moments later, the door was opened an inch or two and Harry saw one of Draco’s grey eyes glossing over him,  
“What is it-” Before Draco could so much as finish the question, the door was pushed open and Draco was knocked out the way. Harry kicked it shut behind him and stared at Draco for a moment before gripping a hand on his waist and the other at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Draco was still at first, but he couldn’t deny how much wanted this, anything, he just needed to be touched by anyone but himself.  
“No questions. No talking.” Harry murmured between kisses, backing Draco up against his bedroom door before guiding him to his bed. Harry reached for the hem of Draco’s shirt and lifted it over his head, exposing the plains of his toned, pale skin, he breathed heavily. Harry’s lips trailed away from his and began their assault on his neck, his pale skin making it that much easier to mark. Draco was already panting, moaning when Harry grazed his teeth across his jugular.  
“Y-you shouldn’t have left me l-like that yesterday.” Draco stuttered out, resting a hand in Harry’s curls. Harry pulled back from his neck and looked down at him,  
“What did I just say about ‘no talking’?” Harry demanded, gripping Draco’s hair and pulling it back, forcing him to meet his eyes. Draco nodded, muttering a quiet apology, and Harry continued to nip at the sensitive parts of his neck in addition to sliding his thigh between Draco’s legs. Draco was whimpering again, grinding against Harry’s thigh in desperation, a plead apparent in his eyes. He reached for his own boxers, desperate for Harry to touch him,  
“No,” Harry whispered, stopping his hands and pinning them at his side before catching one of Draco’s nipples into his mouth, tugging at the bud and letting it go, “You’re rushing things, Draco. You need an orgasm that will last you.” Draco bit down on his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to moan out at merely Harry’s words. When Harry’s teeth came into contact with Draco’s navel, he was sure he was going to lose it, the firm grip on Draco’s waist suddenly tightened and Draco’s hands scrambled into Harry’s hair in an attempt to make him speed things up. Harry smirked up at him as he began to mouth at Draco’s cock through his boxers. He was crying out, whimpers turning into whines and suddenly he could feel tears pricking his eyes.  
“Hmm,” Harry hummed, nipping at the fabric and causing Draco to choke on a moan, “So, you’re going to be like this then? You’re going to cum more than once this evening? It’s as if you’re trying to get in trouble.” Draco could feel the pre-cum making a mark on his underwear and if he could feel it then Harry could definitely see it, taste it, you name it. He moaned as Harry tugged at the fabric, purposefully dragging it slowly over Draco’s sensitive cock, Harry could read him like a book at this point. He pulled the light fabric over his waist and watched as his cock curved, swollen and needing against his stomach. Draco looked down at him in anticipation, what exactly was that expression he was wearing?  
“Mm, this is what I was missing out on when I was in Rut? Spread your legs for me, baby.” Draco sobbed and tried his hardest to part his legs further to accommodate his Alpha. Harry nodded his approval, quickly grazing his hipbone with his teeth and sucking the space just below his navel, completely avoiding his cock and pressing his fingers harshly into Draco’s thighs.  
“Please, Harry, please.” Draco whined, coughing out a sob as his hands gripped the sheets in fists. Harry chuckled lowly, nuzzling the side of his face against Draco’s cock and making him gasp shortly.  
“That’s very polite, baby, but you haven’t told me what you want. Come on now, Draco, you know more words than just ‘please’ and ‘Harry’.” He was teasing now and Draco knew he’d be good at teasing. If Draco was ever good at anything, Harry would always be better, that was apparently how the universe worked for the both of them. Draco writhed, pushing his body closer to Harry’s touch, thrashing to reach him better,  
“Harry, please, touch me. Anywhere, I don’t care, j-just touch me.” Draco begged, gripping Harry’s hair in tight knuckles causing him to echo Draco’s moans. In one swift movement, Harry devoured Draco’s cock, easily taking him down to the base. The noises that Draco was making was something close to despair and the way he seemed to pull Harry’s mouth closer to him, arching his back and bringing his legs up was making Harry have to restrain every inch of his being to not thrust into Draco within the next minute. Harry’s mouth was becoming fast and hot and the movements Draco was making to thrust into Harry’s mouth were stuttering, making them both aware of how close he was to cumming. Draco’s whining and sobbing was relentless, he was overly sensitive and Harry could only imagine how many times Draco had made himself come today.  
“Alpha, please, let me cum. It hurts, let me cum.” Draco begged, unaware of Harry staring up at his completely fucked-out state. Tears were streaming his flushed face and his lips were parted, moans and sobs falling from them consistently. One hand was gripping the fabric beneath his head, stretched above him provocatively, the other was between his legs, immersed in Harry’s hair, holding a firm grip to keep him in place. Harry sucked hard, one final time, knowing how Draco was teetering on the edge of bliss and reached up to pinch at a nipple, smoothing his hand across the expanse of his chest. With that final bought of overstimulation, Draco came, yelling out Harry’s name as his erratic breathing filled the silence of the room. Draco relaxed against the sheets for a moment, desperately trying to catch his breath and stop his body from shaking as Harry helped him through his orgasm, gently massaging his thighs to calm him. Draco let out a low groan as Harry pulled off of him, saliva and cum stringing from his mouth and Draco’s cock.  
“Does it still hurt, baby?” Harry asked, crawling up to cage Draco’s body beneath his own and push the hair back from his eyes as the sweat stuck it to his forehead. Draco nodded slightly, and Harry remembering what Hermione had said about Omega’s feeling uncomfortable during Heat. They desperately wanted an Alpha to fuck them, when an Omega orgasmed without an Alpha having been inside them, they didn’t get anywhere near as much release as they needed. The pain was only eased when an Alpha was knotting them and that was out of the question, Harry knew that, he couldn’t fuck things up two nights in a row. Draco was not being penetrated and Draco was definitely not being knotte-  
“Harry, please fuck me. I need to come, please.” Draco whispered up at Harry, gripping a hand at the nape of his neck to pull him down for a long kiss. Harry pulled back after their lips collided for merely a few seconds,  
“You know I can’t do that, baby. You’re not on any contraceptives and you didn’t want to take that risk, remember?” He paused, kissing Draco for another long moment, “I want to as well, but we can’t. I’m also not sure how you’d feel if I accidentally mated you.” Draco perked up at the word,  
“Mate me! Alpha, please, mate me. I was so good for you a-and I helped you in your Rut and I’ll be good for you again, I promise!” Harry never thought he’d see Draco being such a submissive, he never thought anyone would see that side of Draco, let alone himself. Harry pulled back, turning his face from Draco as his senses heightened, it was almost as if he was about to go into Rut again, _what was happening?_ He stood, turning away from Draco for a moment and desperately trying to slow his breathing, this wasn’t good, why was he making him feel like this?  
“Draco, stop.” Harry muttered, keeping his back to Draco who was sprawled on the bed whimpering helplessly, “Stop it. You told me not to and you’re not making this easy for me. You don’t know how much I want that, please don’t tempt me.” It was Harry’s turn to beg now and he was scared Draco would keep fighting him. He didn’t know what he’d do if he did. Draco let out a quiet sigh,  
“Will you at least kiss me, Alpha?” He asked meekly, curling against the sheets in earnest, “There’s toys in my cupboard, you can use them on me, just promise that one day you’ll fuck me, one day you’ll mate me… one day you’ll knot me?” Draco’s voice was becoming quieter and Harry turned to face him, seeing how sad and small he looked on the green silken sheets. He came to sit across from Draco, cradling his face, gently,  
“You know I can’t promise that. Once your Heat ends, you’ll be so mad at yourself for saying all of this.” Harry felt like he might cry, he was finally realising how little he actually had of Draco. They’d both find their own partners and settle down and have families, they weren’t destined or fated to be together, this was merely a blip in the great stretch of the universe, this would come to an end.  
“Then, just promise me it for now. It doesn’t even have to be true, lie to me if you have to.” He whimpered, skating his fingers over Harry’s clavicle where he’d left marks less than 5 days ago. Harry let out a shaky breath, pulling Draco in for a long, slow kiss,  
“I promise that one day I’ll fuck you,” he paused and leant in again to kiss Draco firmly, “One day I’ll mate you,” He leant in again and kissed him once more, “And one day… one day I’ll knott you.” Harry pulled back to look at him, his eyes wide and sad, he leant in to kiss him once more, slowly and passionately. Harry could only focus on the promise he could never keep and the soft lips against his own, his tears didn’t matter for now. What had Hermione always said? ‘ _You must never cry over a boy, Harry._ ’

  
There wasn’t much sleeping during that week. Harry was exhausted and still recovering from his first Rut, but Draco was so full of energy and desperate to cum again and again that Harry barely had a moment to rest. The level of Harry’s exhaustion was something incomprehensible, Draco would be laughing at him if he was in the right state.  
“Harry, please,” Draco moaned, kissing and nipping at the Alpha’s neck as he drifted in and out of sleep. Harry hummed in response as he felt Draco’s hips begin to grind against his thigh, the nipping and sucking on his neck becoming needier.  
“Draco, baby, I’m tired. Let me sleep and then I’ll help you.” Harry replied, his voice an octave lower from sleep. Draco swung his body onto Harry’s, straddling him shamelessly as he ground his hips down against Harry’s clothed cock.  
“B-but Harry you promised you’d help me. Please, help me.” They hadn't left the bedroom that week and Harry had sent a Patronus to Hermione to let her know he was okay, he was worried she’d come looking for him, but instead she’d sent one back to let him know that she understood and he should take as long as he needed to recover himself. Harry shifted under Draco’s weight, groaning at the friction made on his cock, he was losing count of the times he’d left Draco to recover while he went and finished himself off in the ensuite. He’d kept reminding himself that this wasn’t for him, this was for Draco and Draco only.  
“Baby, I’ve already helped you so much this week. Are your Heats normally this long?” Harry held back any menace from his voice, knowing how sensitive Draco could be from the past few days. He reached up to cradle the Omega’s face, softly running his thumb along his cheek bone, Draco nodded,  
“Well, my longest Heat was about two weeks long and that was without anyone’s help,” he paused as Harry’s hands trailed along his sides, making him shiver, “b-but we’re on day 7 so it shouldn’t be long now.” He finished, keening into Harry’s touch. Harry really had learnt a lot about Draco’s Omega during the past few days and he’d noticed how some of it was almost battling Draco’s true personality. As he’d mentioned during Harry’s Rut, he was very needy, but not only that, he was emotional and frustrated easily. Harry had to admit that he had found some of it amusing when he’d had enough energy to process it all.  
“Come on then.” Harry spoke, rolling them over so Draco was laying on his back against the mattress, staring up at him with wide eyes.  
“H-harry, there’s something we haven’t done yet,” Draco paused, watching as Harry’s face turned into something resembling pain.  
“Draco, no, I’ve already told you. I can’t fuck you, we’ve been over this a million times already.” Harry pleaded, gently brushing his hand against his face. Draco shook his head quickly,  
“No-no, not that. I know you won’t do that,” He stopped for a moment looking slightly embarrassed as he avoided Harry’s eyes, “I-you haven’t rimmed me yet…” He trailed off, looking up for a moment at the expression on Harry’s face. It was almost as if he’d unleashed the Alpha in him but Harry was desperately trying to fight it back, he hummed,  
“Ah, so it’s my mouth you want? And what was it you wanted me to do again, I didn’t quite catch that.” Harry teased, hoping Draco would comply and repeat his words. Draco hid his face in the crook of his elbow and shied away as he bucked his hips almost automatically,  
“Harry,” Draco whined, knowing full-well that he wouldn’t let this drop until he did what Harry had said, “Harry, _please rim me?_ _"_  He spoke a little louder and Harry decided that this was enough for him, a smile breaking onto his face as he licked down Draco’s body and reached for a vibrator from the night stand.  
“How long have you wanted this without telling me?” Harry asked, mouthing at Draco’s waist and kissing along his scars. He silenced for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Harry’s mouth and wondering whether or not he should tell the truth, his Omega was _begging_ for him to tell the truth.  
“Since second year.” Draco blurted, gritting his teeth suddenly at the realisation of his words. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking up at him from the place between his thighs,  
“You’ve wanted someone to rim you since you were in second year?” He paused a moment, smirking at Draco’s look of embarrassment, “Wow, I wasn’t even out the closet at that point.” He whispered under his breath, Draco rolled his eyes, reaching down to push Harry’s head back against his toned abdomen to muffle his talking.  
“So this means that I’m the first person to rim Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked, looking up at him with hooded eyes, Draco was almost getting bored.  
“Harry, you’re my ‘first’ a lot of things, now you can either get on with it or I’ll take that vibrator back from you and finish myself off.” With that, Harry continued his assault down Draco’s body, kissing along his painfully hard cock before pushing his legs wider. The feeling of Harry kissing and sucking his balls had made him desperate to ask for this sooner in the week, but he’d held his tongue until now, suddenly fighting the slick that had built up over the week. Young, unmated Omega’s didn’t produce a lot of slick, hardly any for that matter and the fact that this was his first Heat to have produced any, said a lot. Draco bit on his bottom lip, hips rolling up into Harry’s touch on instinct, freezing for a moment at the sound of the vibrator being turned on, waiting for his next move. Time slowed for a minute as Harry continued kissing and sucking at his balls, only to barely drag the vibrator along Draco’s length.  
“Ah, Harry! Oh my- god!” Draco was almost yelling, writhing at the overstimulation and thrashing about to grab anything he could get his hands on. Harry’s mouth was torturous, taking longer than humanly necessary to reach Draco’s entrance, desperately trying to ignore the build-up of slick that was starting to seep down his skin.  
“Are you sure you want this?” Harry asked, almost sarcastically, as he noticed the slick that had begun to dampen the sheets. Draco held back a yelp and nodded frantically as he felt the wet warmth of Harry’s mouth against his puckered hole. Draco was positive he was going to die. Not only was he finally getting rimmed, but he was getting rimmed by Harry-motherfucking-Potter, the very same _Boy Who Lived_ and not to mention saved the Wizarding World from the Dark Lord.  
“H-Harry! Holy-fuck-holy shit!” He grit out, arching his back off the mattress as Harry flicked the vibrator setting higher, making Draco’s cock leak pre-cum at the mere action. Harry hummed as he tasted Draco’s slick, lazily licking circles around his entrance and being firm every once in a while, he could feel Draco caving. The noises Draco was making were lewd and Harry could feel his erection growing at the sounds of not only the Omega, but of his own mouth battling the slick he was producing. At the final flick of Harry’s finger increasing the vibrations on his cock and the strong wet tongue pushing against his hole, gently fucking him open, he came quickly. Draco wasn’t sure what was more infuriating, the fact that Harry’s mouth was no longer where he wanted it or that he knew this was going to be his last orgasm of this months Heat. Harry’s hands were wandering mindlessly, turning the vibrator back to a lower setting as Draco road out his high, moaning and whining in a higher pitch than usual.  
“Well?” Harry paused licking cum and slick off of his fingers before continuing, “Am I any good?” He questioned, referring to his rimming and watched as Draco fell against the sheets, completely and utterly boneless.  
“Merlin, do you even have to ask or does your ego need boosting?” Draco sassed, muffling his words slightly as he turned his head to reach for his wand, breathless and exhausted.  
“I’m pretty sure the amount you came and the fact that you had slick practically pouring out of you proves that I did _fairly_ good.” Harry remarked with a smirk. He took Draco’s wand from him as he wasn’t sure Draco was completely through with his Heat yet and didn’t fully trust him to use magic so soon. Cleaning the both of them, Harry began to tidy the room, placing all of Draco’s toys back into the closet where he kept them hidden on the top shelf, and straightening the sheets out.  
“What are you doing?” Draco asked, lifting his hips for Harry to take the pillow supporting his pelvis before placing it under his head. Draco lay back, a little bemused at his actions.  
“Tidying, why do you ask?” Harry replied, cleaning a cum stain that he’d missed off of the sheets. Draco frowned,  
“Well, I- are you leaving?” He asked sleepily, pulling the covers over his waist before Harry took them from his weak grip and pulled them to his chest.  
“Well, that was the agreement, Draco. I help you during Heat and you help me during Ruts, no communication outside of that- your words.” Harry replied softly, pushing a strand of Draco’s usually-perfect hair out of his face and ghosting a hand over his jaw. Draco looked away for a moment, recalling the moment he’d said this,  
“Oh,” He paused, fiddling with the edge of his blanket and not meeting Harry’s eyes, “W-well, thanks for helping me. I-I’ll be at yours next month for your Rut, okay?” He wrapped up the conversation, silently wishing that Harry wouldn’t leave just yet. He wanted for Harry to stay the rest of the night or at least stay until he was asleep, but there was no way that Draco would ask that of him. Harry nodded slowly, hesitating for a moment, not really knowing how to leave without making things awkward,  
“Um- Yeah, thanks,” He almost leant down to kiss Draco, immediately stopping himself and putting Draco’s wand on the bedside table, “I-I’ll see you then.”

  
Pansy had practically begged Draco to come to the gathering that evening, she’d spent almost every moment of her day persuading him and, _Merlin_ , was it exhausting. Blaise had made a half-assed attempt at helping Pansy, but felt like he already knew Draco wouldn’t come. It was between third and fourth period that Luna caught his arm as they were finishing Potions class,  
“Draco?” He turned quickly, giving her a small smile as she slowly packed her things into her bag. She smiled brightly, as she realised she had his full attention,  
“Will you come to the gathering this evening? I’ve made a new batch of muffins from a muggle cooking book that Harry lent me, they look really rather good.” Draco listened carefully and hoped she didn’t noticed the slight shift of his expression at hearing Harry’s name.  
“I- uh- Pansy is trying to make me go to that as well.” He said shortly, undoing his apron and pulling it over his head.  
“Well, doesn’t that give you more reason to go? Ginny even stole a bottle of Firewhiskey from George’s bedroom, it’ll be great!” She said excitedly, folding Draco’s apron much to his surprise. Maybe this was a new form of flattery. No, Luna had always been this sweet, she had been one of the kindest people to him after the war and the least he could do was go to the gathering for her. She looked up at him again,  
“Besides, Harry will be there and I know how desperately he wants to see you.” Her smile was soft, but the devious sparkle in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by Draco. He blinked, momentarily panicking that Harry had blabbed about their monthly happenings, but quickly reassuring himself as it had been almost a month since their last encounter and if Luna knew she would have brought it up sooner and more directly.  
“What’s that supposed to mean, Luna?” He asked with a small smile, collecting her books into a stack for her and carrying them as they left the classroom. She giggled, attempting to take them back only for Draco to raise an eyebrow, urging her to answer his question first.  
“Well,” She replied, taking the book at the top of the stack to make it the tiniest bit lighter for him, “Let’s just say that the walls are thin when silencing charms aren’t put up.” She took the last of her books from him and began to walk away from him, “Anyway, Ginny thought she found a Wrackspurt this morning so I need to check if it is one or not. See you tonight!” She skipped away, leaving Draco feeling lightheaded and looking paler than usual.

  
“I knew it, Blaise! I knew I could get him to hang out with all of us this evening! Didn’t I tell you?” Pansy threw her arms around Draco, making him roll his eyes in defeat.  
“Yes, yes, yes, we get it, Pansy.” Blaise muttered as they walked down the corridor towards the joint living space.  
“Oh, did I tell you that Luna taught me how to make-” Pansy began excitedly.  
“Blueberry muffins? Only about a thousand times this week.” Draco finished for her, watching as her excitement faded a little before he pinched her side to lighten her mood again.  
“Hey, look there’s Dean!” Pansy exclaimed, pulling Blaise with her as they broke away from Malfoy. He smiled and shook his head as he watched her traipse across the living space with an unenthusiastic-Blaise in tow.  
“Draco, you made it!” He turned as he recognised Luna’s voice, mirroring the smile that she was giving him. Ginny stood by her side holding two glasses of Firewhiskey and looking rather awkward.  
“Well, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to try one of your new muffins, Pansy has been going on and on about the blueberry ones.” He watched as Luna’s smile widened and she handed him the one she was holding, simultaneously nodding to Ginny for her to hand him a glass of Firewhiskey.  
“I hope you like it! I’ll be right back, I just need give one to Hermione.” Before Draco or Ginny could so much as get a word out, Luna was skipping towards Hermione who had just arrived. Ginny stood awkwardly, taking a big gulp from her drink as Draco stood across from her.  
“I- Ginny, I know it’s been a long time and I should have said this sooner, but I really am sorry about your brother. He didn’t deserve that and I know it was partially my fault. I hope you know how sorry I am- I-I came to his funeral, you know.” Draco was rushing and he asked himself why he hadn’t taken a sip of Firewhiskey before saying it, that seemed a lot wiser. To his surprise, Ginny was close to tears when he looked up at her.  
“Y-you came to his funeral?” She questioned with wide eyes, deep down she never blamed Draco for his choice to join the other side. She knew how much pressure he was under and how difficult his position was, she didn’t blame him, if anything, she pitied him. Draco nodded,  
“Of course. I wish I had have gotten to know him, you were so lucky to have a brother like that.” Draco trailed off, taking a sip from his Firewhiskey and trying not to meet her eyes.  
“I really was. Thank you,” She responded, looking at her feet as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “L-let’s go and join the others.” Draco nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the group and found somewhere to sit on the floor. Pansy and Blaise joined him in less than a few minutes, sitting either side of him and making reminding him of how much of a lightweight Pansy was when it came to alcohol. Once everyone was seated and had a drink in hand, a muggle-born Ravenclaw spoke up,  
“Okay, has everyone got drinks?” She asked, receiving a response of cheers from the circle, “Good, we’re going to play a muggle game tonight called spin the bottle!” She said placing a glass bottle in the centre of the circle and quickly explaining the game. A tray of shots were laid out on the countertop in preparation. Draco was aware that someone had their eyes on him, an unwavering stare that made him vigilant of his every move, he didn’t look up. As the game went on, he prayed that he wouldn’t be picked and that the eyes he could practically feel on him would soon fade away. Beside him, Pansy’s hands were getting heated and he had to keep peeling her off of him before she started removing articles of clothing, sometimes he wondered whether she really _was_ gay.  
“Draco,” She slurred, pouting before attaching her lips to his neck, sloppily kissing along the pale skin.  
“Oh my god, Pansy! Stop, you’re drunk and gay, very gay!” Draco yelped, trying his hardest to push her away. He hadn’t realised immediately, but the room had gone silent, all eyes on Harry and for a moment he thought the bottle had landed on him and someone else, but the game was long forgotten. Draco looked up to see Hermione and Ron holding him down, trying to calm him as he growled across the room at Draco. He did a double-take, questioning whether or not Harry was actually looking at him or he’d been mistaken. Before he could so much as blink, Harry was tearing free from Ron and Hermione’s grip and crossing the room in two long strides. Draco froze, why was no one moving? Why wasn’t anyone stopping him? Why was Hermione telling people not to touch him? Draco could smell him. Harry’s Rut had come early. Without a second thought, Draco pushed Pansy off of his shoulder, leaning her against Blaise and standing to his feet to face Harry who was letting out predatory growls.  
“Harry, w-we need to get you out of here.” He whispered against the shell of the Alpha’s ear, gripping his shoulders and pushing him back as to not let him devour Draco right then and there. Hermione was frowning at him, watching Draco carefully as he led him out of the living space, _what was happening?_ As Draco passed Luna, she looked up at him,  
“I’ll let Hermione know what’s going on,” She whispered, pausing a moment as Harry growled at her, “I know what you are, Draco, and you should know that Harry thinks more of you than you realise, I hope you know that.” She finished, turning back to the circle as Draco gave her a grateful smile and watching as she tried to draw attention away from the both of them.

  
“What the hell is going on?” Draco exclaimed, pulling Harry down the corridor in haste. It was a stupid question, he knew exactly what was going on, he just didn’t believe that Harry didn’t control it better or at least leave when he felt it coming on.  
“I can’t believe you let that girl trail her nasty lips along your neck like that,” Harry stopped walking, suddenly pinning Draco up against the wall and whispering against his skin, “things like this don’t go unnoticed and bad, little Omega’s get punished.” Draco let out a staggered breath, blinking slowly to try and calm himself, his Omega was going to show if he wasn’t careful.  
“Let’s get you to your room.” Draco spoke, letting out a long breath as he tried to escape Harry’s grip, only for the Alpha to forcefully push him back and kiss him passionately. As Draco closed his eyes, he felt more and more of his conscience slipping away and was aware of the Omega trying to take over, this time he didn’t fight it, he couldn’t fight it. When Harry finally pulled back, Draco could feel his own Heat approaching and he knew the Alpha’s Rut had brought it on. This had only ever happened once before when he was at a conference hall filled with other Alpha's. One of them had gone into Rut and Draco, still being young, had caught on and gone into Heat two weeks early.   
“Harry,” Draco whispered, a hand gripping Harry’s shoulder as he spoke, “Will you fuck me tonight?” He knew for certain that his conscience was asking for it as well. It was as if Draco had entered a different timeline. Harry’s eyes were dark and clouded when he pulled back to look at them and the wait for Harry to reply felt like an eternity.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Harry growled, dragging Draco to the end of the corridor where his room was.

  
It was lucky that Harry’s mind was still thinking vaguely logically, as he passed his bedroom door and made for Malfoy’s. Draco’s room wasn’t as central, it was far enough down the hallway that if they forgot to put up silencing charms, they might be able to get away with it and Draco only had one neighbour. His one neighbour happened to be passed out on Blaise’s lap right now and she was a heavy sleeper, besides, there was no chance Blaise would let her sleep alone tonight knowing the state she was in.  
“Fucking kiss me, Harry.” Draco whined as Harry pinned him against the bedroom door. He obliged, slipping his thigh between Draco’s legs, teasing the bulge already apparent in his pants.  
“Oh my god, Draco,” Harry paused as he pulled away from the passionate kiss, gasping as Draco palmed him through his jeans, only then to tug at the zipper and free Harry’s desperate cock from it’s restraint. Harry never really was a fan of wearing anything under jeans, “I can’t wait to be inside of you. I can’t wait for you to be beneath me, moaning every bad word you know until you cum.” Harry grit out, breathing in sharply as Draco’s mouth took in as much of him as he could manage, pumping the rest in his hands. The vibrations of Draco moaning around him had him almost on edge and he pushed him off before Draco could continue his torture.  
“Get on the bed, now.” Harry said firmly, discarding his shirt and jeans as he followed. Draco spread out on the bed for him was definitely at the top of Harry’s ‘favourites’ list, he watched as he squirmed at the sight of Harry studying him carefully.  
“Alpha, you promised me, remember?” Draco whined, pulling at the hem of his shirt and fiddling with the zipper on his jeans. Harry almost felt Draco had worn those jeans on purpose tonight, they both knew how good his arse looked in them and, fuck, the fact they were so tight was now accentuating the outline of Draco’s cock beneath the fabric. Harry pounced, caging him beneath his body as he ripped Draco’s shirt off, the buttons scattering across the room. Alpha’s were strong and Harry was no exception, but this made Draco fall speechless for a moment. Harry was an Alpha. _Harry was an Alpha_. Of course this wasn’t new information for Draco but for the first time that evening he realised that tonight was it. This was it. Harry _bleeding_ Potter was going to mate him, whether that was what he wanted or not, that’s how it would happen. Draco froze for a moment, the realisation hitting his conscious state full-force. This was one of the only things he realised that he truly wanted and that scared him. He looked down at Harry who was unzipping his jeans with his teeth, eyes staring darkly at him in the heated way an Alpha in Rut did. Draco relaxed. This was Harry and that’s what he wanted. No second guessing and no doubt about it, this is what he wa-  
“ _Ah_ , Harry! Fuck, _oh my god_!” Draco moaned out, the feeling of Harry’s mouth on his cock, then mouthing down to his entrance had dragged him back to reality. He watched as Harry shot him a devilish grin, his eyes filled with lust as if he would devour the poor, little Omega at any given moment.  
“Mm, is this slick all for me? Naughty baby Omega.” Harry growled, running his index finger around the ring of puckered muscle, covering him in slick lewdly. Crawling up Draco’s body once again, Harry brought his coated finger to Draco’s lips and watched as he sucked, generously. It almost made Harry moan at merely the sight. He kept the fingers in Draco’s mouth as he began to renew the fading bruises on his neck, teasing his nipples with his other hand. Draco moaned out, dropping Harry’s fingers for a moment as he did so,  
“H-Harry, please,” He choked on a sob, desperately trying to reach for his cock as he was pinned under Harry’s body, “ _Please touch me!”_ Harry looked up from the current place he’d began nipping at and smirked at his now well coated fingers. Without a second for Draco to so much as catch his breath, Harry pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle as he absentmindedly licked and grazed at Draco’s nipples. Draco let out a growl of impatience and slight uncomfort, he wasn’t use to someone else stretching him out, that was usually his job.  
“Look at me, Draco.” Harry murmured, lifting his head to try to meet Draco’s eyes. Draco looked at him, hips grinding automatically down on that one finger Harry had allowed him.  
“Yes, Alpha?” He may as well have not said the words, they were almost too quiet for Harry to register, but he acknowledged them with a small smile.  
“Can you take a second?” He questioned, another bought of slick falling from between Draco’s ass cheeks. He watched as Draco nodded frantically, pressing harder against Harry’s finger and circling his hips torturously.  
“Yes, Alpha!” He repeated, this time a lot louder than before, his head falling back as Harry pushed the two fingers into him, harder than before, curling and hitting his prostate.  
“Good boy,” Harry praised, brushing the hair out of his Omega’s eyes carefully, “Are you enjoying yourself?” He added as an afterthought. It was evident that Draco really _was_ enjoying himself as Harry’s fingers began pumping and curling into him vigorously, moans and quiet sobs falling from his parted lips. Draco hummed out a yes, producing more slick than he ever had before, only confirming what he already knew- _he was going to be mated tonight._  
“A-another! Please give me another, Alpha!” It was unfair to say that Draco was moaning the words, because it was more beautiful than that, it was almost melodic. Harry watched him twist and grind his hips on his fingers, his pale skin covered in the slightest sheen of sweat and his cock dripping pre-cum.  
“Are you sure you’re ready for another yet?” He asked, already preparing his third finger for Draco, catching the slick onto his fingertips. Draco nodded, crying out when Harry removed his fingers for a moment. Three fingers seemed a lot more than only two and Draco questioned whether it usually felt this much of a stretch when he did it for himself. Ah, of course Harry had bigger hands than him, Harry had bigger ‘everything’ compared to Draco: big hands, big ego, big personality and of course big cock.  
“H-Harry, slowly-” Draco barely got the words out, relaxing a little as Harry slowed his hand movements, stretching the muscle slower than before.  
“Better?” he questioned, momentarily panicking that he’d hurt his Omega, “You’re going to have to take my whole hand before you can take my cock, Draco.” He murmured, making Draco hold back a moan. He knew it was true, he knew he’d have to stretch himself more than he’d ever done before for Harry to mate him, after all, Alpha’s were known for their big cocks. Draco looked down at his thin hips, panicking for a moment that he was going to be literally ripped apart by Harry. Harry noticed the look.  
“Why do you look so nervous, my baby?” Harry questioned, crawling up the mattress, three fingers still stretching him out as he came to face Draco. He desperately tried not to look nervous or afraid or like he was panicking, but Harry saw through it all. Harry could see the way he grew paler and had noticed how Draco had begun to tense again.  
“I-I’m scared,” Draco hated voicing it, he sounded weak and stupid and nothing like himself, but this was Harry and Harry would get it out of him one way or another, “I don’t want it to hurt.” Harry slowed his fingers almost to a stop, stroking Draco’s face with his other hand as he stared gently into those steely, grey eyes.  
“I will do everything in my power for it not to. I don’t want you hurting and you tell me the moment it gets too much. I know I’m mating you, but that doesn’t mean I’m completely Alpha. I’m still Harry.” Draco’s eyes widened at the Alpha’s words, suddenly reaching out for him and pulling him in to a passionate kiss. It was firm and Harry wasn’t expecting it, the breath being knocked out of him for a moment as he let Draco lead the kiss.  
“G-give me four.” Draco pulled away from him, whispering the words as he physically relaxed into Harry’s touch, watching as Harry coated his hand in the mess of slick between Draco’s thighs. This time Harry knew he didn’t have to ask twice. He could see how much Draco had relaxed, and even though the initial intrusion of four fingers made him tense up again, he was quick to recover when Harry’s hand massaged against his abdomen soothingly. In less than a few minutes Draco was whining and sobbing in despair as he begged for more. Harry leant up to kiss Draco softly, trying his best to distract him from the hand he had now placed at his entrance. With a slight whine of discomfort, Draco finally relaxed, letting Harry pull all the way out again and repeat. In what felt like seconds, Draco was yet again begging for more. As desperate as Harry was to oblige, he made sure Draco really was ready,  
“Are you sure, baby? Are you ready?” Harry growled out, knowing his Alpha would overtake him any moment now. Draco nodded, eyes glossed with tears,  
“Please Harry, mate me.” And with Draco’s final sentence, Harry pounced, trying his best to hold back from pounding into Draco immediately. His hands ran across Draco’s pale chest, caging the Omega’s body with his as his thrusts began to gain speed. Draco’s face was now streaming with tears and neither knew whether it was from pleasure, pain or just pure happiness. Every thrust was hitting Draco’s prostate squarely, making him grip Harry’s hair tightly as he screamed his name.  
“Oh-fuck- _Oh my god_ , H-Harry!” He gasped out, feeling the Alpha’s teeth latch onto his neck and bite hard, “I-I’m going to cum! Please can I cum, Alpha?” Draco begged, writhing off the mattress as Harry growled against his ear,  
“A little bit more, baby. Almost.” Harry grit out, pulling away from his collarbone and noticing how he’d drawn blood, _when had that happened?_ Harry quickly pulled out, flipping Draco on his hands and knees before thrusting back into him harshly, making Draco cry out again. In moments, Harry was letting Draco cum, orgasming seconds later.  
“Ahh, _Harry_!” He was in euphoria, a new state of pleasure that he’d never experienced in any Heat and Harry was exactly the same, maybe even more so. Draco felt the knot swell against him and begged his nerves to settle again, once again Harry noticed. The feeling of soft lips pressing against Draco’s spine caused him to fall forward against the sheets, Harry cumming with him.  
“ _Ahh_ , Harry, Holy shit.” Draco murmured, feeling the knot connecting them, shifting against his prostate as Harry settled gently behind him, curling his arms around him comfortingly.  
“Are you alright?” Harry whispered against Draco’s hair, already sounding sleepy. Draco suppressed a smile, leaning behind him to reach for Harry’s hand, interlocking their fingers without thinking,  
“More than alright, Alpha.” Draco uttered. He knew that his Omega had calmed for now and would only appear again when the knot deflated and Harry wanted another round.  
“Why did you call me ‘Alpha’? Are you still in Heat? Did I not mate you right? Oh my god-” Draco’s laughter interrupted Harry’s momentary panic, “What?”  
“Well you’re officially my Alpha now. We’re mated, that’s why I called you Alpha.” He paused again, feeling his collarbone, fingers coming away with blood, “And that’s proof that we’re mated.” Draco smirked, watching Harry’s look of shock and confusion. Harry made to move to see the scar,  
“Ah, Harry! Stop! Your knot hasn’t gone down yet, don’t move.” Draco whined, it was a mix of pleasure and pain, but was verging largely on pain.  
“Sorry, baby.” Harry leant back, pressing a kiss to the crown of Draco’s head in apology. He pulled him closer, making sure he was comfortable and waiting until he felt Draco’s breathing even out, before falling asleep himself.

  
When Harry awoke the next morning, Draco wasn’t in his arms anymore and he looked down to see that his cock was limp, no trace of slick or cum on the bed.  
“Draco?” Harry called out, sitting up in bed and wiping at his eyes. He turned to see Draco leaving the bathroom in his boxers walking stiffly as he acknowledged Harry.  
“I’m in so much, bloody, pain.” He groaned, gently easing himself onto the bed to curl up against Harry’s body.  
“Oh, I’m sorry baby. Should we take a bath, that could help?” Harry wondered out loud, stroking Draco’s hair absentmindedly.  
“And you decide to tell me this after I’ve left the bathroom?” Draco retorted sarcastically, pouting up at Harry in defeat. Harry simply smiled down at him,  
“That means I get to be a romantic and carry you to the bath.” He smirked, watching as Draco rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smile.  
“Well, I mean you were going to do it at some point in our mated lifetime, why not get it over and done with.” Draco scoffed, leaning in to kiss Harry softly.  
“Mm, Mated lifetime, sort of has a ring to it.”


End file.
